wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Dawson
Dawson made his television debut on the 21 February 2013 episode of NXT, teaming with Judas Devlin in a two-on-one handicap loss to Adrian Neville. Dawson made a further appearance in an enhancement role on the 21 March episode of NXT, in a six-man tag-team defeat against The Shield. In May 2013 Dawson formed a tag-team with Garrett Dylan, with the two managed by Sylvester Lefort. On the 28 June episode of NXT Dawson and Dylan lost a number one contender's match for the NXT Tag Team Championship against Corey Graves and Kassius Ohno. Following Dylan's release from the company, Dawson initially worked as a singles competitor with little success and then formed a tag-team with Alexander Rusev, who was also being managed by Lefort. Rusev and Lefort participated in a contendership battle royal for the NXT Tag Team Championship on the 12 September episode of NXT. However, Dawson and Rusev's allance ended when Rusev turned on Lefort in favor of being managed by Lana, and shortly afterwards Dawson suffered a torn anterior cruciate ligament which ruled him out of action for several months. On his return from injury, Dawson formed a team with Dash Wilder, with the two performing extensively at live events under the name The Mechanics. The duo made their debut on the 17 July 2014 episode of NXT, losing to the team of Bull Dempsey and Mojo Rawley. The duo made only one further televised appearance in 2014, losing to Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady on the 23 October episode of NXT, but continued to wrestle extensively at house shows. On the June 10 2015 episode of NXT, Dawson faced Samoa Joe in a losing effort during the show's main event. Dawson and Wilder's team resurfaced and picked up their first televised win on the July 29 2015 episode of NXT, defeating Amore and Cassady. The duo were involved in an 8-man tag-team match that was taped prior to NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn. At NXT TakeOver: Respect, Dawson and Wilder were defeated in the semi-finals of the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic by eventual winners Samoa Joe and Finn Balor. On November 11, 2015, Dash and Dawson defeated The Vaudevillains (Aiden English and Simon Gotch) to win the NXT Tag Team Championships. They subsequently defended the titles against Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady at NXT TakeOver: London. Beginning in February 2016, the duo began performing under the team name The Revival. Dawson made his WWE main roster debut alongside Wilder at WWE Roadblock, once again defending their NXT Tag Team Championships against Amore and Cassady in a winning effort. On April 1, at NXT TakeOver: Dallas, The Revival lost the NXT Tag Team Championship to American Alpha (Chad Gable and Jason Jordan). However, the duo reclaimed the titles from American Alpha two months later at NXT Takeover: The End. At NXT Takeover: Brooklyn II, The Revival retained the titles against Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa. On November 19, 2016 at NXT Takeover: Toronto The Revival lost the tag team titles in a two out of three falls match to Gargano and Ciampa. Category:American wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:People from North Carolina Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:Current Superstar Category:RAW Superstars